The present invention relates to a method of and a system for producing lighting and color compositions of actual or planned projects, generally of the interior or the exterior of an architectural structure, but also for a stage, film or television sets, and composites which are useful in the design of proposed lighting and color compositions.
In the design of architectural structures, e.g. building interiors and exteriors, it has been the practice heretofore for the architect himself or an architectural illustrator associated with the architect to produce a plurality of color plates for models showing the finished structure in a miniature or otherwise readily visualizable form to enable the planners to select the best organization of color, lighting and composition, for the particular project.
The known methods have the following disadvantages. The production of numerous illustrations is a time consuming and expensive operation. The color plates or sketches cannot exactly represent the distribution of lighting corresponding to that of the object to be designed, inasmuch as paints make possible to show colors only within the range of 25-fold deviation of luminances. Laws of quantitative transition from the optical parameters of the color plate or model into those of an object, have not been determined. Therefore, an artistic or designing concept of color-lighting composition selected on the model does not result in the identical perception of the object designed in accordance with this model. Moreover, the observation of the color plates or sketches in accordance with the known methods does not provide for conditions which are identical to the conditions in which the real object is generally observed.